The Prince And His Wolf
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Their is an old story about a Prince who tamed a werewolf who then became his sworn protector. No one is sure how he did it or even why. Some say he used a potion to tame the beast as the ultimate bodyguard. Others say he fought the beast and won so he could use him in battle. No one is even sure this old story is real. Except me. I know for sure it's a true story.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Back at it again with that TodoDeku goodness! I write so much for TodoDeku. I have like a ton of other ships. But TodoDeku is one of my favorite ones so I can't help it. I doubt anyone minds though, right?**

**Anyways, so I plan on updating about once a month! Sorry it can't be more often. But it's a small project I really wanted to do. I hope you all enjoy. I really love werewolves.**

_Their is an old story about a Prince who tamed a werewolf who then became his sworn protector. No one is sure how he did it or even why. Some say he used a potion to tame the beast as the ultimate bodyguard. Others say he fought the beast and won so he could use him in battle. No one is even sure this old story is real. Except me. I know for sure it's a true story.  
_

Walking through the dark forest is a young man, sixteen years old. A cloak covers his body, shielding him from sight in case anyone cares to be out in the forest at this time of night. He looks around, nothing but trees and plants surrounding him. He lowers his hood revealing bi-colored hair. A snow white on his left and a cherry red on the right. His Heterochromia eyes stares up at the night sky. A burn mark is visible over his left eye.

He stops. Sitting at the lake is another young boy around the same age sitting at a lake. He's wearing a long sleeve white shirt along with a green vest like jacket, and a pair of brown pants. The boy smiles lightly as he relaxes, his pants rolled up to his knees with his legs in the water. His fluffy green hair blows lightly in the breeze.

"Ah, someone else is here...I should go."

The green-haired boy looks back at him with wide green eyes and smiles softly. "You don't have to go. You can join me if you want." He pats the ground next to him.

The cloak wearing boy blinks a few times. He slowly walks over and sits down next to him. "I didn't mean to intrude. I just-"

"Wanted to get away, right? That's why most people come to the forest." He chuckles lightly. "But, it's dangerous out here at night. All sorts of wild animals."

"Yes, I know. But it just means no one is around. Well, except you. I didn't think anyone would be out here this time of night. Aren't you scared?"

He blinks and chuckles softly. "No. Animals don't really like me and tend to stay away."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. You seem nice."

"Looks can be deceiving, right?" A hard chuckle escapes his throat. "Ah, I need to introduce myself." He smiles at him. "Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you." He holds out his hand to him.

He takes his hand and smiles softly. "My name is...Shoto."

"It's really nice to meet you Shoto. You seem like a nice person yourself." He looks up towards the moon. "Isn't it pretty? I really love the moon."

Shoto turns his head to look up at the waning gibbous moon. "Right...the full moon just passed. But the moon is still beautiful."

Izuku frowns for a second. "Honestly, I don't like the full moon very much."

"Really? why? It's at its most beautiful when it's full."

"It's an unpopular opinion, I know. Just, it always brings out my bad side." He shakes his head. "But enough about that. I don't suppose you want me hanging around here while you try to relax, right?"

He shakes his head. "It's fine. It might be nice to talk to someone for a bit."

The other boy smiles brightly. "I was thinking the same thing."

So the two boys talk for a few hours, not realizing how late it was getting. Shoto stands up and smiles down at Izuku.

"Will...you care to do this again sometime?"

"I would like that. A lot." He smiles. "I'm here just about every night. If I'm not here when you show up, then that just means I'm not going to show up."

Shoto simply in understanding. "Alright. Until tomorrow, Izuku."

And so the two continued to meet for nearly a month. Sitting next to each other, talking, learning more about one another. Sometimes they will sit in silence for awhile and just enjoy the peace. They both became good friends fairly quickly.

One night, Shoto arrives at their usual spot and looks around. Izuku is now where to be seen.

"Izuku?" He looks around. "Are you here?" He calls out. He hums softly. "I guess he did say he doesn't always show up." He looks up at the full moon. "It's so beautiful. I wonder why Izuku doesn't like it." His voice soft.

He sits down and looks at the shimmering water, closing his eyes and falling down on his back. A pair of prying eyes watch from the bushes and quickly move away a few seconds later. It moves carefully and slowly, making very little noise as possible. Its fluffy ears twitch a bit. It moves out from the bushes. Moonlight shines down on the beast.

It looks like a mix between a wolf and a human. Thick forest green fur covers its large body with mint green fur on his paw-like hands, chest, and lower jaw. Its body is thick with fur and muscle. Thick black claws protrude from its paw-like hands and feet. Two sharp fangs poke out of its mouth. It slowly approaches Shoto, breathing lightly. It lowers his head down, wet black nose inches away from his face.

Shoto didn't realize he had fallen into a light sleep. But something was blowing against his face and it is both hot and smells awful. He slowly opens his eyes and stares up at the muzzle of the beast. His breath catches in his throat and he can't make his body move. He opens his mouth and tries to speak but can't make out anything but one word.

"Werewolf." He says quietly and quickly.

The werewolf growls softly and sniffs him a little bit more. It tilts his head a bit to the side. It opens its mouth, showing off its razor sharp fangs. Its wet, pink, tongue comes out of his mouth and licks him on the face.

Shoto shivers and shakes his head. He's sure the wolf is tasting him. He isn't sure if he should run. It can easily catch him if he tries to move and its mouth is really close to his face. Though, he can't help but feel like their is something familiar about the wolf.

The wolf sniffs his neck and up to his face. It moves to stand over top of him. It pulls its head back and whimpers softly. It starts to sniff the burn mark over his left eye and begins to lick it gently and whines.

Shoto freezes and groans a little bit. It feels weird. He tries moving his head away but it is persistent. _"Is something wrong with it? It seems sad, which is strange."_ Shoto thinks to himself. _"Is it sad because of my scar?"_

The wolf nuzzles its head under his chin. Its tail begins to wag fast and ears flatten on its head.

Shoto blushes lightly. "You're...um. One friendly werewolf. You sort of remind me of someone. A friend of mine. Your fur is sort of curly like his." He slowly reaches down to rubs the fur and he finds it very soft.

The wolf whimpers happily and rubs its head into his hand. It starts to lick his face again, wagging his tail faster and whining softly.

Shoto can't help but chuckle lightly. "You're sort of like a puppy. A big puppy." He sits up a bit and moves back. He uses his cloak to dry his face. He stands up. "But I should be going. Since Izuku isn't coming..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Um...bye..?" He waves awkwardly and starts to head back.

The wolf whimpers softly and sits up down as he gets up. It watches Shoto walk off before following behind him.

Shoto blinks a few times and turns around. "Hey, you can't come with me." He holds out his hands.

The wolf stops and pants happily. It starts to lick at his hands.

Shoto moves his hands back. "Er, no stop. You. Can't. Come. Back. You'd scare all the servants and not to mention my old man would have a heart attack-" He stops and thinks for a minute.

The wolf starts to scratch himself behind the ear with his hind leg and whines softly.

"No, it's still not a good idea. You're a werewolf. A man-eating monster. You stay out here. Okay?" He starts to walk backwards.

The wolf starts to follow him again.

He sighs. "No. Stop. Stay!" He groans and looks around. He picks up a stick. "Fetch?" He waves it around.

The wolf perks up and wags his tail fast. He walks around in a circle and barks a few times. He lowers his front half and whimpers happily.

"That's right, go on. Go get it. Fetch!" He throws it as hard as he can.

Its eyes go wide and it runs off to go catch it, panting heavily.

Shoto makes a run for it. "Please don't run after me. Please don't run after me." He says softly to himself.

~o~o~o~

Shoto glances around, holding his cloak tightly over his head as he runs. He stops once he reaches a tall, white, wall. The large wall surrounds a huge castle. He sighs softly. "It looks like it didn't follow me."

He walks behind a bush and moves a rock that covers a hole. He climbs inside, setting the rock back over. He crawls through then and pushes up the board covered in grass. He emerges behind a statue as he climbs out. He sets the board over the hole and sighs softly. He glances around before running across the garden and to the castle. He looks around and presses a brick on the wall and part of the wall opens up to a staircase. He quickly goes inside before it closes.

Inside a bedroom a part of the wall opens up and Shoto sighs softly as he walks into his bedroom. The wall closes shut. He takes off his cloak and tosses it on the floor before flopping on his large bed.

The room itself is large and has a large bed, a few paintings on the walls, a large dresser with a mirror attached to it, a few shelves with books, and some comfy chairs for sitting.

"What a night..." He mutters softly.

He had his eyes closed for all of five minutes. Then he hears a tapping against his window. He thinks it's a bird. He ignores it. But it only continues. Then he hears a whimpering and his eyes snap open.

He runs over and pushes open his curtains and his eyes go wide. "Werewolf?!"

The wolf from before is staring at him from outside his window, clinging to the edge with his claws. Shoto opens his windows and the wolf climbs inside.

"Wait, how did you? But, why? You followed me? All the way here? My window is over ten feet from the ground." He curses and closes the window and curtains. "I hope no one saw you..."

The wolf stands up on his hind legs wags its tail. It stands over seven feet tall with broad shoulders and a slightly hunched over position. It wraps its arms around Shoto tightly and starts to lick him on the face again.

The young boy grunts heavily when it hugs him tightly and shakes his head a little bit. "I guess you really like me for some reason..."

The wolf sets him down and drops back down on all fours. It starts to sniff around the room and climbs up on the bed and lies down.

Shoto groans and rubs his head and sighs softly. He's much too tired to deal with this. He flops down next to the panting werewolf and closes his eyes.

~o~o~o~

Izuku groans heavily. His whole body is sore and he had the disgusting metalic taste of blood in his mouth. He can't but help but notice he's on something soft and warm...a bed? Not the forest floor?

He slowly opens his eyes and groans a little bit. He sits up and grimaces a bit as he moves his aching body. Dried blood covers his hands, around his mouth, and his chest. "Where am I...?" He says softly as he looks around the room. "What happened last night...?" He jumps when he hears a groaning and turns to look at Shoto.

Shoto sits up and rubs his eyes. He turns and meets the eyes of a surprised and naked Izuku. Both scream and scramble back, falling off the bed.

"Izuku?!"

"Shoto?!"

"You were the werewolf?!"

"How did I get here?!" He looks around.

"Why are you covered in blood!?"

"Who did I eat?!"

Shoto takes a deep breath and sighs softly. "Okay, this sort of makes sense. You hate the full moon, the wolf that followed me home was green and friendly."

He groans and covers his face with his hands. "I don't remember anything...I'll be lucky if I remember bits and pieces..." He looks at his hands and groans. His eyes begin to water and he sniffles. "I did it again. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it...w-who did I ea-"

A second later, a guard runs into the room, slamming open the doors. "Prince Shoto! There has been a murder, are you al-" He stares at the naked blood soaked boy in the room and takes out his sword. "You're under arrest."

Izuku's eyes go wide and he holds up his hands. "W-wait!"

Shoto looks between them and stands up. "Hold on, it's not his-"

"Stay back, Prince." He takes a few steps closer to Izuku. "I will not allow him to tear you apart as well."

Izuku shakes his head and starts to tremble. "I-I am sure I did something bad, but I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean-"

"Save your act for your trial!" He snarls and glares at him.

He gulps and nods, grasps his hands together and falls on his knees, looking down at the ground. "R-right...my trial..." He says softly. "It's what I deserve."

Shoto isn't sure what to say or do. It really isn't Izuku's fault. He needs to do something. He's going to be executed because of this.

The guard calls down the hall and others rush in and chain up the boy, locking his wrists and ankles together. They give him a blanket to wrap around before guiding him out.

Izuku keeps his eyes cast down to the floor. He takes a few shaky breathes. His body is trembling. He isn't sure what to do. He didn't want to die, but...maybe he should? There isn't any good reason to keep him alive, right? He is dangerous.

Izuku is lost in his thoughts and before he knows it, he is being forced on his knees. He whimpers softly and keeps his eyes cast on the ground.

"Your majesty." One of the knights bows. "We have found the one responsible for the vicious mauling."

The king drums his fingers on the arm rest on his throne. Hard blue eyes stare at the quivering boy in front of him. "This child?"

"He is covered in blood and not to mention I found him in the Prince's room. He could possibly be some form of shifting beast."

Izuku pants heavily and groans as he feels his stomach start to churn. He covers his mouth with his hand. Everything starts to sound so distant. He slowly starts to stand up. He can hear yelling, but he can't make out words. Someone tries to touch him and he growls, shoving them a few feet away. He looks around as sweat builds on his forehead. He gags and wretches a few times. He removes his hand and heaves out the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Various groans and gagging erupt from around the room.

"Proof!" The guard declares, pulling out his sword and using the end to lift up a ring. "A ring that can only be worn by a guard of this castle."

The king slams his fist on the arm of his throne and stands up. "Prepare for him to be executed at once! I will not have let some monster disguising itself as a child roaming freely in my kingdom."

Izuku begins to tremble and breathe heavily. He tightens the sheet around him. Everything starts to feel numb. Executed. He is to be executed. Tears well up in his eyes and he sniffles. He deserves this, doesn't he? He's a monster.

Suddenly the doors slam open. Shoto walks into the room and stands in front of the terrified Izuku. "Stop! You're not executing him."

Izuku's head snaps up, staring at the Prince with wide eyes. "S-Shoto..." He says softly.

"What is the meaning of this?" The king demands. "Shoto, what are you doing here?"

"It's my fault he got in. This death is my fault. I will not let him be killed." His eyes harden as they stare into his father's. "If you must deliver punishment, then do so to me."

He sighs heavily and rubs the bridge of his nose. "You're going to be stubborn about this, aren't you?"

"Leave him to work for me. He'll be my servant and I can keep a close eye on him. I'll make sure this never happens again."

His father stares at him and sighs heavily. "Fine. But, if your new little pet goes and kills someone innocent again, he's dead. Understood?"

He sighs in relief and nods. "Understood." He turns to the guards. "Release him. Now."

They quickly undo the cuffs around his wrists, ankles, and neck.

He reaches down and grabs Izuku's wrist before leading him out of the throne room.

Izuku isn't sure what's happening. He furrows a little bit. He stumbles behind Shoto and wipes his face. "W-what? What just happened? Everything happened so fast..."

"You're now my servant." He states slowly. "It...was the only thing I could think of. Sorry."

"N-no! You saved me! I was about to be...executed." He shivers a bit. "I-I'm sorry, this is all my fault-"

"No, it's not. You did say I should go home if you didn't show you." He rubs the back of his neck.

He sighs softly. "Well...it looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together." He smiles lightly. "That won't be so bad at least. It's...cool you're a Prince. I should have guessed." He laughs nervously.

He nods slowly. "Right. Let's go to my room and...talk." He holds his hand as he leads him to his bedroom.

Izuku follows behind him, staring down at their hands the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku sits on the bed and holds the blanket closer around his body. He inhales deeply and smiles. "Alright. So, you're the Prince."

Shoto nods. "Right."

"And I followed you here."

He nods. "Right again."

"I ate someone and was nearly executed and you saved me."

He nods. "Again. Right."

"So, what exactly are you looking for in a servant?" He tilts his head.

"I'm not sure. I didn't think before deciding on it." He rubs the back of his neck.

He starts to rub his chin. "Well, servant is pretty broad. But since I'm a werewolf I can be an excellent bodyguard. I can also sense danger and make sure your food isn't poisoned."

Shoto rubs his chin and nods. "I see. That makes sense. Right, that sounds good. Then I'll just call you my personal bodyguard. Now, I have a question."

He nods. "Ask away your majesty."

"Er...Shoto is fine." He waves his hand. "But, do we only have to worry about you changing once a month...?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Well, technically I change every night. But I can control it sort of. I just let myself transform once a month so I don't go crazy. But experiencing extreme emotions also triggers it. If I concentrate and let myself relax I can trigger it, day or night."

"Really? That's pretty impressive. Anything else I should know?"

"Um...well, I don't really have control over myself when I change. I don't know what I'm doing and most of the time I don't remember much of anything when I change back. But I know for sure I never attack people I know and like. But, I don't really like strangers, so I'll be...cautious and not very nice. I also know I can be very protective of people I like. I still act like a wild animal, but I know around you I act a lot more docile." He rubs his hands together a bit.

Shoto nods a few times, making sure to keep these things in mind. It explains why he was so friendly with him last night.

"Now...do you think maybe I can get some clothes?" He blushes lightly. "I'm feeling really embarrassed walking around with just a blanket." He pulls the blanket a little tighter around him.

His eyes go wide and he stands up. "Of course. My apologies." He hurries over to his closet and gets him a shirt and some pants as well as a pair of shoes. "Until we get you something more fitting." He turns around so he can have some form of privacy.

Izuku quickly puts on the clothes, finding them a little bit baggy but they'll do for now. He bows. "Thank you, your majesty."

"I told you, you can just call me Shoto. No need to change that now." He glances back at him.

"Are...you sure? I don't want to come off as rude." He waves his hands in front of him.

"We've known each other for a month you know. We're friends." He smiles softly.

Izuku's eyes go wide and he nods. "Right." He grins.

Shoto takes Izuku to castle tailor to get him a custom fit outfit. It looks a lot like his old one, though better made. His green vest is of a much more durable material with golden buttons and the kingdom's insignia on left over his heart. His white sleeve button up shirt is much lighter and comfortable. His brown pants are also much more comfortable and easy to move in.

Shoto looks him up and down. "You look nice."

Izuku grins and looks at himself in the mirror. "Whoa, this really does look great. I love it. But...it's just going to get ripped eventually."

"Don't worry, it's enchanted so it'll grow with your body." Shoto insists. "Now that you're clothed, it's time to start my day."

Izuku straightens up and salutes. "Right. I'll follow behind you and make sure nothing bad happens to you."

~Breakfast~

Despite the hectic morning, the Royal Family is able to get together for a proper morning breakfast, albeit a little bit late.

Sitting at the head of the table is the king himself, Enji Todoroki. He glares at the green haired by standing closely by Shoto's chair. "Does your pet have to be here? Is he going to beg to table scraps?"

Izuku gulps and can't help but feel a sweat building on his forehead. He whines a little bit and looks off to the side.

Shoto raises a brow. "He's not my pet and he's not going to beg for anything."

Izuku feels like a heavy weight sits on his shoulders. He grasps his hands together. "I-I'm not even hungry." He waves his hands and smiles nervously.

Enji sneers. "Of course not. You already had your meal. I hope tearing apart one of my guards was satisfying enough."

"Leave him alone, dad." Shoto glares at him.

Fuyumi Todoroki, first daughter and Princess, claps her hands, smiling nervously. "Well, this sure is a good breakfast." She tries to keep the air light. "It's nice to meet you Izuku."

Natsuo Todoroki, second son and Prince, stares at Izuku who begins to sweat nervously. "Okay, I have to ask. Does he act like a dog like at all? I once read werewolves, even in human form, will act like a canine in some ways."

Shoto covers his face with his hands.

Fuyumi hits Natsuo on the shoulder. "Don't be rude! You might offend him." She scolds.

He rubs his arm. "What? It's an honest question. You can't tell me you're not curious."

"Even if I _am _curious, I know better than to ask something so insensitive." She rubs the bridge of her nose.

Izuku rubs the back of his neck. "I...don't like to be called a dog...so please don't refer to me as one." He says softly and bows.

This makes Fuyumi grab Natsuo by the ear and begin to pull on it. "See? You offended him! You should apologize."

He groans. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! It won't happen again."

Enji slams his fist on the table. "Natsuo! Don't apologize to that _beast _like its a person. You're royalty."

Natsuo glares at his dad. "Don't tell me what to do old man. I'll apologize if I damn well please."

Shoto stands up and grabs Izuku by the hand. "Come on, we're going. We have a lot to do." He rubs the bridge of his nose.

Izuku stumbles behind him a bit. "Right behind you."

Once out in the hall, the prince sighs softly. "I'm so sorry about my family. They can be a bit...much."

He shakes his head. "No, it's alright! Your father was a little...intense, but otherwise it's alright." He smiles. "They seem nice...where's your mom...?"

"Ah, she's not here with us anymore." He looks off to the side.

"O-oh. I'm sorry to hear-"

"She left for the market. Something about a special plant fertilizer that sells quick." He shrugs. "By the time lunch comes around she'll be home and you'll see her."

Izuku's shoulder slump and he sighs. "Oh, that's what you meant..." He sets his hand over his chest.

"What did you think I meant?" He tilts his head a bit.

"It's-" He shakes his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." He waves his hand. "Let's just get started with your day."

~o~o~o~

The sun begins to dip past the horizon and Izuku feels his forehead beginning to sweat. He whines and stumbles over a bit, dropping to his knees.

Shoto looks back at him and tilts his head. "Hey, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"N-no...it's just..." He whines and growls. "It's that...I." He barks softly. "The beast...it wants out...tonight."

"Ah. Well, I guess that will be okay. Let's go to my room though." He helps him up and guides the trembling boy to his bedroom. He makes sure the door is locked and watches as Izuku curls up on the floor.

Shoto rubs the back of his neck, unsure what to do. "Do you need anything? Or should I just stay back?"

"J-just...stay back, I..." He growls softly and shakes his head. "just need some time."

The Prince nods before walking over to the bed and sitting down.

It takes about an hour. The sun sinks and the moon rises. Izuku becomes more vocal and yells and cries as his body shifts and he squirms around. Green fur pricks through his body like needles, nails elongate and turn into black claws, teeth sharpen and turn into fangs, his body convulses and grows bigger, his face elongates into a snout, ears come to a point, and a tail sprouts from his backside.

The transformation itself takes less than a minute. Shoto watches with both horror and amazement. Izuku leans his head back and howls loudly. His clothes didn't tear apart, but his shoes did.

The werewolf pants heavily and looks over at Shoto. His ears perk up and he wonders over to him, wagging his tail. He whines and licks his face a few times.

He lightly pushes him back. "Come on, yes. Nice to see you too." He moves his head around a bit. He checks the clock on the wall. "Oh...it's nearly time for dinner. Um. Okay, Izuku."

The wolf barks and sits down in front of him, panting happily. His ears up straight and ready to listen.

"Dinner is going to be in a few minutes. We're going to be with my family. You _have _to be on your best behavior. Okay? No attacking _anyone, _alright? Just lie down and stay silent."

He blinks a few times and tilts his head slightly before wagging his tail and gives a firm nod.

"Good." He gets up and walks over to the door. He opens it and on the floor in front of it is a metal collar, a chain, and a large muzzle. He raises a brow and picks up the note attached to the collar.

_"Put this on that beast that you insist on keeping. I'm not having him killing anyone again.  
-King Endeavor  
_

Shoto sighs heavily and looks over at Izuku who's lying down and chewing on his own foot. He picks up the collar. It's a bit heavy. As much as he hates to agree, it would be safer until he can properly train him. "Izuku...I'm sorry, but come here." He walks over at the werewolf who sits up and tilts his head.

After putting on the collar and attaching the chain, he looks at the muzzle and sighs. He puts it on Izuku's muzzle and locks it in place.

He whines and shakes his head around a little bit. He claws at it a bit.

"It's only for a short time. I promise." He pets him on the head. He takes the chain and leads him down the hall into the dining room. He takes his seat. "Okay, sit."

He sniffs the air a few times and he sits down next to his chair. He stares at Shoto's full plate and whines.

Rei Todoroki, Queen and Mother, smiles and grasps her hands together. "Oh, is this the werewolf you adopted?"

Shoto rubs the back of his neck. "Well, sort of yes. I didn't adopt-"

Natsuo slams his hand on the table. "I want to pet him."

Fuyumi groans. "Natsuo! Don't sound so demanding. You're going to get yourself hurt you know.

"W-what?" He blinks a few times. "Please don't. He doesn't really like other people."

Izuku scratches himself behind the ear with his hind foot, groaning softly. He isn't paying anyone much mind.

"Come on, he doesn't look that dangerous." He whistles. "Izuku, right? Come here. I scratching your ear for you." He pats the table and smiles kindly.

Izuku's ears twitch a bit when he hears his name and turns his head in Natsuo's direction. He begins to growl and stand on all fours. The fur on the back of his neck sticks up.

He puts up his hands and leans back against his chair. "Okay, never mind."

Enji slams his fist on the dining table. "Control that beast, Shoto!"

The young Prince curses under his breath. He rubs Izuku on the head and starts to scratch him behind the ear. "Hey, it's okay." He says softly. "I'm right here. He's my brother. Be nice, okay?" He

He slowly starts to calm down and settles back down, sitting once more. He whines happily, wagging his tail and leans his head into his hand. He turns to look at Shoto and presses his muzzle against his cheek, wanting to lick. He begins to whimper and his ears flatten on his head.

"Will you stop calling him a beast? You're going to make him upset. He's a...wolf...sort of. But he's not a beast." Shoto continues to pet the wolf who seems to be calm once more.

The king fumes a bit and waves his hand. "Just...eat before the food gets cold." He mumbles under his breath.

They start to eat. Izuku stares at Shoto's plate, nose twitching. The smell of the juicy, cooked chicken, buttery mashed potatoes with the perfect amount of lumpiness, and boiled vegetables enters his nose. He begins to drool and wags his tail, his eyes shifting to the rest of the chicken sitting on the table.

The Prince glances at him, then back at his plate. "Are you hungry...? You must be. Transforming looks...exhausting." He reaches over and starts to unlock his muzzle.

"Shoto!" The king grits his teeth. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He's hungry. I have to feed him." He slowly takes off the muzzle.

Izuku shakes his head and let's his mouth hang open, drool dripping from his mouth almost like a waterfall. He climbs up on the table and takes the bird into his mouth and hops off the table.

"W-wait! Izuku, you can't take-" Shoto tries to stop him but he moves over to a corner and starts to eat away at the succulent bird.

"That's it!" Enji stands up and marches over to the werewolf eating away at the bird.

Izuku glances over at him and begins to growl. He pulls the bird closer, his fur beginning to stand on end.

"You beast. Don't think you can go about stealing food from my family's dinner table!" He growls and glares down at him.

The werewolf snarls and pushes himself up on his hind legs and his claws begin to twitch. He roars and and snarls at the king, towering over him.

Enji stands tall, chest puffed out a little bit. He glares at the beast and his hand ignites in flames. "I've faced creatures much larger and dangerous than you. You frightened howls don't rattle me one bit!"

Izuku brings up one of his clawed hands and Enji brings back his flaming fist.

Before the two can land a strike on each other, Shoto stands between them, facing Izuku.

"Down!" He orders.

He whimpers and lowers his ears. He slowly drops down to all fours and lowers his head.

Shoto sighs and takes hold of Izuku's chain and leads him out.

"Where are you going?" Enji watches him.

"To my room." He calls back.

Izuku follows next to him, holding his chicken in his mouth.

Once in his bedroom, Shoto flops on his bed and groans loudly. Izuku lies down on the floor and continues to eat his chicken. He tears off a few pieces with his claws and set them on Shoto's chest.

"Thanks." He mutters softly and picks up one of the pieces and eats it. "I think we need to start doing some serious training with you."

He tilts his head a bit and licks around his mouth. He whines softly and goes back to tearing apart the chicken and munching on bones.

"Maybe I should get a book on dog care or maybe one about wolves? Maybe both?" He scratches the top of his head. "You're sort of a mix of both after all. I doubt their is a book on training a werewolf."

He finishes and looks over at him and tilts his head a bit. He wags his tail and begins to pant happily.

Shoto stands up and grips his chain. "Alright, let's go to the library. I'm sure we have some books there that'll help." He leads him out the door.

The wolf barks and happily follow next to him. He sniffs the air a few times and looks around.

The two get various looks from guards they pass and they make sure to steer as far away from Izuku as possible. The wolf didn't seem to notice or care. Shoto didn't care much himself. Once in the library, Izuku sniffs around the room a bit before lying himself down by one of the couches and resting his head down on his arms.

Shoto walks over to a crystal ball on a pedestal and sets his hand over it. "Do we have anything on wolves and dog training?" The crystal glows brightly and some titles appear in it along with shelf locations. Shoto makes a mental note of a few and nods. "Good." He walks off and gathers a few books before sitting down on the couch Izuku is lying next to.

The wolf lifts up his head and blinks a few times, staring at him.

"Alright Izuku. Tonight. We're going to do some training."

**So, that was fun right? Nothing like your werewolf friend and your dad ready to kill each other.**

** Okay so! I also wanted to say, if you guys ever draw any fanart for any of my fanfictions let me know! I will probably cry and thank you a thousand times over! Also, follow me tumblr for updates and sneak peeks for future chapters and fanfictions! **


End file.
